


Ties That Bind

by AdamTheApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Also some Feet? But More Boots Than Feet, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Julian Devorak, Gags, Gloves, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Naked Cuddling, Riding Crops, Sexual Groin Stepping, Shibari, Slight degradation kink, Sub Julian Devorak, Top Apprentice, dom apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheApprentice/pseuds/AdamTheApprentice
Summary: Julian and the Apprentice unwind in their favorite way.





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redpandawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandawriter/gifts).

> Hello! Written for my dear friend Panda, who mentioned there not being enough Dom Apprentice (or something like that idk I might've been drunk). Well, here it is. Please enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely PunkInPinkGlitter, also a close friend!  
~Adam

Soft sounds, sweeter than any music. A low, needy plea for mercy with no actual intent of making me stop. The scent of leather and the feel of flesh underfoot. The faint creak of rope restraints being fought against with futility. He’s just so sweet like this, his words cut off into nothing more than soft whimpers around the cloth in his mouth. As much as I  _ love _ hearing his voice, I do enjoy this immensely. The way he looks up at me with those mopey grey eyes gives me a thrill of power, and I draw the tip of my riding crop across the long line of Julian’s jaw.

“What’s wrong, Doctor Devorak? Tired of the game already? And here you were begging so prettily to be at my mercy only a few short minutes ago.”

I press the toe of my boot to the center of Julian’s chest and give a solid nudge, not even a full push. His eyes widen and he tries to catch himself as he falls back into his back. I tut my tongue and shake my head, moving between his legs and setting my heel against his clothed groin.

“I always tell you, Doctor. Don’t perch like a bird, or you’ll fall like one. Unless you  _ like it _ when I push you over.”

I chuckle at Julian’s flushed cheeks and know that I’ve found out his little secret. I slowly begin applying pressure with my foot, making him squirm beneath my. Just as I see panic starting to set in his eyes, I ease up. After repeating this about three more times, I’m satisfied with the reaction I’ve gotten.

I’ll never understand the rush of pleasure Julian gets at this kind of thing. I noticed it first in the garden, under that beautiful tree, when I dug my fingers into the wound he’d taken from me. It didn’t take much experimentation after that to discover just what kind of effect it had on the good doctor, and I can’t say I haven’t enjoyed playing around with his lust for pain and degradation.

I hook my heel against the waist of Julian’s underwear and drag the garment down. It catches on his erection, but I continue the slow tug until he springs free of the fabric, then nestle my foot against the side of his cock.

“Look at this. The esteemed Doctor Julian Devorak, so turned on by being  _ stepped on _ . Who knew the world’s saviour would turn out to be such a masochistic pervert?”

Julian’s body shakes and trembles beneath me, and I hear another long moan slip past the gag in his mouth. I lean down, hooking my gloved fingers in the ropes that I meticulously knotted across the pale expanse of his chest. In the back of my head, I wonder if I was trying to emulate the Hanged Man when I worked on the design of Julian’s restraints, but it’s only a passing thought.

Slowly, I tug the doctor up onto his feet and guide him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the foot of our bed. As much as I want to dice into this lovely fantasy of his, I don’t want to actually hurt him. He has his escape cord to undo the ropes at any point, but I want to be mindful of any discomfort before it gets to that point.

He shows no sign of unease, though, dropping dutifully onto the bed, his eyes staying on mine. I hum and reward him with a soft kiss to his cheek, drawing my riding crop over his thighs to remind him that it’s still here. Julian nearly melts at the light scrape of leather against his skin, and I chuckle, pressing my fingertips to his chest and toppling him backwards into the sheets.

“What a good boy you’re being. Eager to get a reward, are you? I just might have to give you this.”

I slide my hand down my chest as I speak, bringing it down to my cock and wrapping my fingers around the base to emphasize the reward I’m suggesting. I don’t miss the hungry look in his eyes, or the way he begins drooling around the gag. I lean forward, pulling the cloth from his mouth and tossing it aside before quickly filling his empty mouth with my fingers. He immediately gets to work with his tongue, dutifully coating every one of my fingers on the hand I’ve given him with his spit. Once I’m satisfied with his work, I bring my hand away.

“Mm, that’s a wonderful job you’ve done. Now, I think I’d like to hear you begging for me, dear Doctor. Think you can do that?”

I’m not disappointed, at the next sound that comes from Julian’s mouth is a strong of pleas for my cock and whole hearted promises that he’d do absolutely  _ anything _ to feel me inside him. With a smirk, I half oblige, pressing a finger into his entrance. I work him open slowly, coaxing more desperate appeals from his lips as I take him apart. It’s so tempting to leave him like this, strung out and hanging on to my every motion. I could tease him on my finger forever.

But that’s not what I have planned.

Once he’s suitably prepped, I pull away, licking my lips when he begs for me to continue. I give him a swat on the thigh with my riding crop to shush him, and his cocks twitches. As I use my free hand to slick oil on my own cock, I continue to drag the leather tip of the crop across Julian’s body. I bring it across the junction of his hip and stop where his leg meets his groin. When he tenses, I laugh and drag it up to the ropes crossing his chest, tracing along them teasingly.

Finally, I toss the crop to the bed beside him and set a knee on the mattress, using both hands to haul him towards me. His legs wrap around my waist and I release his hip with one hand to stroke his cheek and coo about what a good boy he’s being. As adorable as his whining was when I called him a pervert earlier, the flush that blooms across his cheeks when I praise him is beyond perfection. As much as I know he enjoys being hurt and degraded, his secret praise kink is undeniable to anyone with half a brain, and it is my favorite to play with.

As I praise him, I shift his hips and my own, slowly pressing into him while I have him distracted. Julian’s eyelids flutter and shut, and I hum softly, slowly sinking in until my hips press against his ass. I revel in the feeling of being fully sheathed inside him for a few moments before giving in to the way he squirms beneath me.

I hook my fingers into the ropes and hold him still as I start to move, rolling my hips slowly to get him moaning again. It’s not long before his moans turn to requests for more, and I hum as if I’m thinking about it before beginning to pull out slowly. Julian begins to beg, thinking I’m going to stop. I smirk as he writhes and tries to arch his back to push me back in before tightening my grip on his binds and tugging him towards me to meet a sudden, sharp thrust of my hips. His eyes roll back and his back arches sharply, but I don’t give him any time to adjust before setting a brutal pace.

To his merit, Julian is very adaptive. It’s not long before his hips are moving against mine, meeting me thrust for thrust. I tilt my hips, changing the angle and making his cries hit a fevered pitch. Every sound he makes and every flutter of his muscles threatens to break my resolve and send me over the edge, but it is my furtive belief that one should always bring their partner to the edge first, so I grit my teeth and persevere.

My hands travel up Julian’s body as I ravish him, keeping my pace brutal and unforgiving, just the way I know he likes. My fingertips pass over his nipples, giving them a teasing brush that gets me the cutest sound of embarrassment. As much as I enjoy it, though, I continue, pushing my hands up his neck and over his face to push aside the hair that has fallen over it and stuck to his forehead with sweat. He nuzzles my hands as I let up the pace, moving one hand to brace against the bed before leaning in to kiss him slowly. 

As my lips play with his, teasing but never giving him the full depth he wants, my hand travels down his cheek bones and skims over his jawline before coming to rest against his throat. With just a squeeze, I have him arching beneath me, his cock trapped between our stomachs. I shift my weight again so that I can reach between us, stroking him in agonizing synchronicity with my thrusts.

It only takes a few strokes like this before Julian is crying my name, and I can’t help but smile when I see tears slip down his cheeks. I don’t let up, pumping his cock until I’m sure he’s finished and picking my pace back up. Now that Julian has reached his end, I’m not far behind, his lovely expression baiting me until I fall over the edge with him and seat myself to the hilt within him.

We sit in our pleasure haze for several long moments, the only sounds around us being our ragged breathing and a small creak from the bed when I shift to slip a hand beneath Julian's torso. With a few tugs, the ropes adorning his chest slacken, and I meticulously remove them as Julian takes several deep breaths. I check for any abrasions to his chest from the ropes before slowly removing myself from him and helping him sit up so I can check his back. Once I'm satisfied that there isn't any bruising, I reach to the table beside the bed, using a simple spell to heat a bowl of water I had waiting so that I can clean Julian's body. He hums as I drag a cloth over his sweaty face, shivering when I move lower to clean his stomach of his seed and then lower still to clean out my own as it drips sluggishly from his entrance.

With a satisfied sigh, I toss the cloth back over to the table and lean back, letting Julian crawl up to lay beside me. I play with his hair as we relax, and he murmurs something about wanting a massage when he wakes up. I chuckle and start to answer, but he's already asleep. With a roll of my eyes, I settle in too, content with taking a little nap all curled up with the man I adore.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and comment if you enjoyed! I try to reply to everyone!


End file.
